Fair
by tunavore
Summary: "It's strange, isn't it?" Death fic. 1827. Oneshot. Slightly AU. Plotless. Meaningless. Bittersweet. R&R


**A/N: HEEEEEEEEEELLO! I'm back with another 1827 oneshot. XD This one was written based on the themes 'rain' and 'bittersweet'. Although, I ended up incorporating death into it! A-AHAHA! Forgive me. =( Written for my lovely Marina!~ I hope you like it~. I'd probably have better luck drawing this than writing it, but, alas, I'm stuck at the library.**

**Also, this fic may make no sense at all. I'm sorry. LOL**

**Anyways, without further adieu, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>It's so damn hard to let you go./_

* * *

><p>"It's strange, isn't it?"<p>

His voice is quiet, gentle. Relaxed, even. Weary, amber eyes stare transfixedly at the falling rain before him, the windowpanes streaked with veins of water. He raises a hand carefully against the cold glass, the heat from his hand immediately causing the glass to fog as the brunet laughs softly, withdrawing his hand slowly as he marvels at the dissipating heat - his handprint fades, and Tsuna's reminded of the little time he has left.

'_He'll be gone after tomorrow.' _The raven reminds himself, sliding his impassive eyes towards the brunet in question across the room - there's no one in the classroom besides them. Hibari hates crowding, after all.

He's forced to respond to the herbivore's question, however, and this irritates him - the fact that Sawada Tsunayoshi interests him. _'He'll be gone.'_

"… What is."

It isn't a question - Hibari never asks - he demands. He shifts his body so that he's fully turned towards the brunet, and stares at the mess of brown sprouting from his head. Hibari still doesn't understand how Tsuna's hair defies gravity. It's very intriguing to watch.

...Sometimes.

"That Mother Nature has to cry in order to support life."

Tsuna's voice trembles. His composure falters, and silent tears run down his face. He laughs humorlessly; hopelessly. Why did there have to be a tomorrow?

"It's not fair," Tsuna whispers, holding his quivering hands in front of him. His eyes are suddenly filled with hatred as he gazes upon his Vongola ring, swallowing thickly as he blinks through his tears, curling his shaking hands into defective fists before he slams his desk repetitively, gritting his teeth. He might as well break them. After all, what use were they to him? He couldn't fight with them anymore. He couldn't _protect_.

Not anymore.

"It's not fair that she has to sacrifice."

His hands grow cold and stiff at the thought of facing death. The boy hugs his shirt closer to himself in an attempt to keep warm, to keep _alive_ - but he soon gives up, sinking his face onto the abused desk before him. Strangely enough, the prefect hasn't said a word in regarding his desk abuse. Perhaps the man was showing pity.

"Why do I have to die, Hibari-san?" The question is rhetoric; he doesn't want an answer - he doesn't want to be reminded. His once lively scotch irises are dull and broken - the hope for a better tomorrow, for a better future no longer exists. Why should it, after all? _He was going to die._

The prefect gives no answer. Instead, there's the soft screech of a chair being pushed back against the wooden floor, and the crisp, dauntless steps as the raven heads towards the crushed brunet, who's still facedown on the desk, motionless. If it weren't for the occasional sniffle, Hibari would've assumed he was already dead.

"Herbivore."

No response.

Hibari sighs and sits on the edge of the boy's desk, staring out into the relentless rain for a moment. Tsuna's whimpers die down, and the soft patter of rain fills in for their silence until the prefect speaks again.

"… Tsunayoshi."

There was no verbal exchange as Tsuna abruptly rose to throw himself into the raven's arms, cheeks streaked with his tears as the boy openly sobbed into the other's chest - childishly wailing of his future dreams, plans, dates with Kyoko-chan and so much more that he'd always wanted to do - "I-I've always wanted to see my own kid, Hibari-san. I swear to be a better dad..."

"Tsunayoshi, I…" The raven is speechless for once. His arms are stiff as the prefect holds him rather awkwardly, slightly bewildered at the sudden contact - he'd almost shoved the brunet off had he not started wailing his ambitions and dreams.

"I don't want to d-die, Hibari-san… I want to be with you more, I want to know you more, I, I want to…!"

His last spurt of vitality has cost him.

Hibari feels the boy's pulse weaken almost instantly, and for the first time in his life, he panics - the color drains from his face as he swallows thickly, holding the boy's limp form against him helplessly as he watches Tsuna's eyes flicker in and out of consciousness with a stern gaze, shaking his head slowly.

"… Tsunayoshi…?" The raven tries again, but this time, the brunet stops him by putting a cold hand above the raven's warm one resting over his failing heart, shaking his head softly.

"Isn't it strange?" he whispers, smiling as if nothing was wrong. His lungs are beginning to fail him, and Tsuna laughs once, his dying voice clear with the clarity of a wind chime.

Hibari can't watch this anymore. He averts his gaze, refusing to accept the truth - and stares hard out the window once more, watching the rain streak familiar patterns against the glass. Hibari slowly casts his eyes down to the brunet's face, and silently gasps when he sees the same streaks against Tsuna's face. Was a divine power he refused to put his faith in mocking him? How could he bite this being to death? Was there a way?

"No, never mind…" Tsuna muses as he closes his now blind eyes, shakily reaching up to caress the prefect's cheek with a final moment of adoration.

"… This is just how life is."

Tsuna's hand drops, and Hibari catches it reflexively. The life within him is no more - only his peaceful smile reminds the prefect that Tsuna was even once alive. There's a significant _crack _as Hibari witnesses the Vongola ring around Tsuna's tiny middle finger break and clatter to the floor in two pieces, and Natsu lets out a final cry of anguish before his will is also erased.

The raven drops to his knees with Tsuna's body in his arms, his teeth clenched in both anger and regret as he buries his face against the brunet's neck, inhaling his lingering scent as the raven holds the boy tightly, trembling.

"No, Tsunayoshi, you were right…" Hibari whispers, pressing his forehead against the younger one's in anguish as he intertwines the brunet's right hand with his left hand, bringing the cold limb to his warm lips.

"… It isn't fair at all."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ... End! How was it? It's been awhile since I've written anything, oh gosh. I hope it wasn't too unbearable! orz;;; Reviews would be greatly appreciated! Thank you for reading~ **


End file.
